


I'm Home

by shadowsonmywall



Category: 2.5D Actor RPF, Japanese Actor RPF, ミュージカル「刀剣乱舞」| Musical "Touken Ranbu" | Toumyu RPF
Genre: BIG UWU FOR MY BOYS, Established Relationship, Fluff, I guess???, M/M, and they....cute, basically akira and hiroki see each other after a long time, fluff with a touch of angst, i miss them ;~;, i will call this fluff but im not exactly sure if it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 00:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20349382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsonmywall/pseuds/shadowsonmywall
Summary: Work kept them really busy, made it impossible for them to meet for a long time. But tonight, finally, the can come home to each other.





	I'm Home

**Author's Note:**

> found some works about them and i got really overwhelmed with the fluff that I just. really. gOTTA. write a soft fic of them
> 
> i must also say fluff is not my forte but listening to 午後8時by taichi mukai really helped me write this one out. please listen to it if you have time!! i think it has such a good smooth vibe that really fits this work

Akira glanced at his watch: 8PM. No wonder the trains are packed. On days when his work ends late, his manager would usually be there to give him a ride home, or sometimes he would just take a taxi. At those times, he would be too tired to battle through Tokyo's ever busy train lines. But today, work ended quite early. He was just called in for a meeting for another project and then that's it. His management actually invited him to dinner but he politely refused. He needed to board the next train back. 

Akira couldn't wait to go home. Hiroki is waiting for him. 

After their duo performance, both of them had been really busy with their own projects. Taping and performing in different locations, it was hard to schedule a mutual free time. 

Akira convinced himself he can get through this; they have been apart for a far longer time after all. He was confident in his resolve until one morning Hiroki called, mumbling with his just woken voice,  _ I miss waking up to you. _

They only waited a couple of weeks after that - truly, those weeks are only how much they could take - and they finally found a weekend when they can meet, when they can stay over at one's place, when they can finally come home to each other. 

It's a Saturday night, Hiroki had finished earlier in the afternoon so Akira had just told him to go ahead. He has a spare of his boyfriend's keys after all.

The train intercom resounded and Akira noted he is only a couple of stations from his stop. He stares at the windows, appreciating the passing scenery of skyscrapers and lights, not minding the near-winter cold because he knows he would be warm when he gets home.

He would open the door, greet that he is home, and Hiroki would come rushing to meet him. He would be trapped in his boyfriend's tight hug, because he is clingy like that, and Akira loves it.

He would wrap his arms around Hiroki in return, and bury his face in the crook of his love's neck.  _ Ah, how he missed his boyfriend's scent _ . The younger boy loves when his partner is equally touchy as him, so he would pull him impossibly closer, practically leaning all his weight on Akira and breathe in his scent as well.

He would whisper,  _ I've missed you, Akira. _

And that would go straight to Akira's heart. Hearing Hiroki say what's been on his mind, hearing that he feels exactly the same, or just simply hearing him to be honest. Akira's heart would feel a pang - the kind that you get when your heart is too full, when it's overflowing with love for someone, when you finally have the one you missed the most in your arms.

And Akira wouldn't be able to say anything back. He would just squeeze harder, emphasized by a sound on the back of his throat, an appreciative groan for the moment in front of him.

The actor goes out of his daydreaming as the line was approaching his stop. He wiped the dreamy smile off of his face and got ready to get off the train.

It's just a short walk from the station to get to his apartment complex. Walking those few blocks, Akira noticed the trees lining up the sidewalk.

"Oh, they put up the illumination lights," he mumbled to himself. He watched the bright glimmer of the lights wrapped around the branches and resting on the leaves.

Whenever Akira sees these lights, it reminds him of the time he confessed to Hiroki and asked him out. It has been no secret that he sees the places lit by the illumination as very romantic thus an ideal confession place. 

It was also around winter then. Akira had invited Hiroki out to dinner, and afterwards asked him to go for a walk to see the illumination lights with him. He had never been so nervous in his entire life. (And that's coming from someone who had to perform in Kouhaku Gaisen  _ twice _ .) Admittedly, he thought twice or thrice about backing out on his plan - they will just see the lights and then call it a day. No confessions, no possible rejections, no relief from his heart dying to scream just how much he admires this other person.

But when he looked at Hiroki, all bright smiles despite the cold, child-like excitement in seeing the lights, sighing, "Ah, this is the most beautiful sight." 

Deep inside Akira, he wanted to disagree,  _ No,  _ you _ are the most beautiful sight. _

And so he did confess. And here they are now. Here he is, walking the path on the way home - a path he has walked with Hiroki countless of times now. 

It didn't take him long to get to his door. He can hear subtle shuffling from the inside, and he can actually tell the lights are on through the peeking lights on the bottom of the door. 

The door is unlocked so he swung it open and called, "Hiroki, are you here?" 

The answer he got are footsteps sounding in a hurry to get to him. A few seconds later and he sees the love of his life - eyes wide and gleeful, the bounce on his steps shows how happy he was to see Akira. 

And when he got to him, the older one got smothered by tight hug, arms suddenly around his neck and a cute Hiroki burying his face on the side of Akira's. He definitely expected this, heck he even daydreamed about it a while ago, but he couldn't help think,  _ This is even better than I imagined. _

The happiness, the relief, the excitement all overflowed within Akira that he got teary-eyed and actually sniffed. 

Hiroki laughed a little at him, "Did you miss me that much?" And then snickered again. 

Even though he is being teased right now he doesn't mind. He loves Hiroki's laugh, he loves hearing him talk, he loves being in Hiroki's arms.

His boyfriend hugged him even tighter, "Welcome home, Akira."

And with a strained voice, he replied, "Y-Yeah. I'm home, Hiroki."  
  
  


* * *

Hiroki pulled the blankets up higher on Akira. His boyfriend is now fast asleep beside him, curled and bunched up on his thick blanket. He must have been pretty tired, Hiroki thought.

Akira's work wasn't until this afternoon but when Hiroki arrived earlier, his things in the apartment have all been prepared. He had a change of clothes set out, his toothbrush, an extra towel, his house slippers, all waiting for him. The fridge have also been restocked with food and drinks. It has been a long time since he last came here so he  _ knows  _ Akira prepared them all for him before he set out to work. 

Hiroki sighed with a slight smile.

"You're so thoughtful," he whispered at his boyfriend's sleeping face, all while caressing the side of his cheek with his knuckles. 

It’s one of the thousands of things he loves about this man. If he enumerates all of them, the night wouldn't be enough and he would probably be a mess of emotions, and overflowing with love after.

That is why while he was waiting for Akira to come home, he took it to himself to prepare dinner for the both of them. He messaged him beforehand so his boyfriend wouldn't make any plans after work. Plus, Hiroki knew his Akira also couldn't wait to be home as soon as possible. 

It was just a simple sautéed meat and vegetables but it was one of Akira's favorites. So Hiroki knew he would love it. He is no chef and definitely need more experience in cooking but, he was happy he got to cook for Akira. As long as his love enjoyed it, he is willing to exert effort.

They had dinner immediately after Akira got home. They took a bit of time in the entryway though - missing each other so much that none of them had wanted to let go. But when they got to the dining table and his boyfriend saw what he prepared, Hiroki's heart swelled at the sight. Akira looked so happy and so excited over what Hiroki got for him. They ate their simple dinner while talking about their respective days.

It was just a simple meal, a simple every day occasion. They both have their dinner everyday. This should not have been an unusual event. But then again, being with the one you love, being with Akira, makes even the simplest things the best for Hiroki.

After that, he was told to go ahead and take a bath first while his love washed the dishes. Akira got in the bath after Hiroki was done. And he must have been really tired because as soon as he finished and settled beside Hiroki on the bed, he dozed off immediately.

Hiroki strokes Akira's soft hair. He must admit he still couldn't believe how he got this lucky. He was no more than an average actor. Well, he does consider his ballet experience as a unique skill but, it must not have been enough to pull the most talented, good-looking, and kindhearted guy into falling in love with Hiroki.

"Why did you choose me?" Hiroki whispered. 

With the slightest touch, he tucked some stray bangs into Akira's ears. "Even when it is hard being with me you're still here."

Akira remains asleep.

"You have to compromise on a lot of things for us. Even just seeing each other on a weekend, even when it was really unlikely, you would still try your best to find a way, to make it happen," Hiroki can actually feel his tears welling up.

"We have waited long for tonight, Akira. We finally get to spend time with each other," he smiled as the tears flowed.

"On nights when I'm away from you, I feel more and more out of it. Like I am out of my element, as if I have been pulled out of my safe haven.  _ You _ are my safe haven, Akira."

He wiped his tears with the back of his hand, and reached out for Akira's hand that was curled up in front of the older one's chest.

"But here you are now, beside me. You don't know how happy and fulfilled this makes me, love. And I promise I will also do my best so I could stay here, always, with you," he tried to lace his fingers with his love's. 

When the hand clutched back, Hiroki was surprised and had to bite back a sob. 

Akira reached out his other hand and wiped Hiroki's tears. 

"I also won't go anywhere," he smiled sleepily, and opened his arms, inviting Hiroki to get closer. 

The younger one obliged and indulged in the feeling of being in his love's arms.

"This is where you belong," Akira whispered. "In my arms." 

A wave of tears struck Hiroki again and he couldn't help but sob, "Y-Yeah."

Akira's arms around him only got tighter, "Welcome home, Hiroki."

"I'm home, Akira." 

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote....fluff?? did i really just-?? wow. WOW


End file.
